Life Challenges
by giggles811
Summary: I can't sleep so...enjoy! review please! oneshot? story? huh? what do u think?
1. Liam William Callaghan

Liam William Callaghan was born on August 11, weighing 6lbs 19ounces and 19in long.

After finding out that she was expecting her first child, jules decided that leaving was what was best for her and her team.

Jules never mentioned her reason for leaving the SRU, but she did what she had to in order to keep the peace with her team. With strict rules at SRU, she knew her relationship with Sam could cost Sam his job and hers and could possibly have more consequences for her team members.

Througout the 8 months during her pregnancy, Jules contemplated many times on telling the father of her child, that she was indeed with child, his child. Jules had written many letters to him explaining her reason for leaving and most importantly telling him that he was gonna become a father real soon. Never were those letters ever sent, Jules knew that when he did recieve the letter he would be extremely mad and disappointed with her for leaving but above all he would hate her from keeping his from his son.

When baby Liam was born, Jules knew the time had come for her to return to the SRU. So two weeks after Liam was born Jules packed up her belongings and moved back to Toronto to face her biggest challenge yet, Sam and her Team.

...^.^...

When Jules pulled up into the parking lot of SRU she reminisced about all the times she pulled up into work and all the times she had to drop Sam off a block away as to not raise suspicions about their ongoing relationship.

Exiting her vehicle Jules retrieved the stroller frame and opened it up to place two week old Liam in it with his carseat. Jules made sure she had all her essentials before heading inside The Barn.

Upon her arrival she noticed that nothing had changed in her absence. She quickly walked to the front desk pushing the stroller, and saw Winnie at her usual spot behind the desk.

"Hi! can I help you with something?" Winnie asked, clearly not recognizing the woman in front of her eyes.

Pregnancy had changed many things about Jules appearance, her hair had grown a substantial amount, her breasts had swelled up to accommodate breastfeeding.

"Winnie, It's me Jules." Jules replied and saw the immediate shock of Winnies face.

"Oh my gosh Jules, you look amazing. It's been so long how are you? What are you doing here? We've missed you so much around here." Winnie responded as soon as she had finally recognized Jules voice.

"I'm good, I'm glad to see you too." Jules responded but was soon enveloped in a big hug. Jules quickly returned the hug with her own warmth and care.

"What brings you around here? and who is this?" Winnie asked curiously after she finally realized a baby stroller was by Jules side.

"I'll explain to you in a little bit. Does Sam still work here?" Jules asked almost feeling stupid asking but she asked with sincerity.

"Yeah, everyone does, they should be here any minute now they just finished with a call." Winnie responded

"So...? where have you been these past couple of months?" Winnie asked as she made her way back to her desk.

As Jules was about to respond, Liam started to cry. Jules released him from his carseat and brought him to her chest. As she did so Winnie was able to get a good look at the baby in Jules arms.

Liam had all the features of his father, he was his fathers twin. Although he did have his mother's cheeks and what could possibly be his moms brown eyes, everything else was his dad.

"Jules he looks a lot like..." Winnie said but was cut off by Jules finishing her sentence.

"...His dad." Jules said knowing what Winnie meant.

Winnie gave a sympathetic look towards Jules and finally realized her presence at the Barn.

Team One had just arrived at the Barn and were headed to debrief and then hopefully head home.

Jules and Winnie were having a brief conversation when Team One could he heard from behind Jules, Winnie motioned to Jules that in fact it was TeamOne.

"Hey Winnie! Oh who's this beautiful baby?" Ed cooed over the baby that was swung over a woman's shoulder.

Jules slowly turned around and revealed her identity to her former team. For a moment everything and everyone was silent.

No one on team one could believe who they were looking at, the woman in front of their eyes was a gorgeous brunette in a floral dress and heels, that had the smile of a beauty.

Silence was the only thing that filled the room for a while as everyone stared at Jules and Jules stared at the men she considered family. Soon the silence was interrupted by the crying of two week old Liam who was in his mother's arms.

Jules slowly removed the receiving blanket from her son so she could cradle him close to her body. As the team looked on in amazement at the mother in front of them, they saw in the baby's face another very familiar face, Sams.

Finally speaking, "Jules, Whos the father of your baby?" Ed asked knowing the answer to come.

Jules removed her eyes from Ed and looked down then to Sam. Sam was immediately taken back by Jules gesture. "Sam can we talk?" Jules asked

Sam looked to his team leader for permission and then lead the way to a room where usually interegations with SIU took place. Jules followed behind carrying Liam and pushing his stroller into the room.

Jules sat down and pulled the stroller up to her and retrieved Liams blanket to cover him up from the coldness of the interegation room.

Sam and Jules sat in silent as Jules carefully wrapped Liam in his blanket and swaddled him close to her body.

"Jules...Is he your son?" Sam asked

"He's our son Sam." Jules responded quickly and firmly.

With nothing to say Sam stood up and paced the room as Jules watched on.

"Sam please say something."

Sam leaned up against the wall and stared at Jules, "How do you know he's my son?" Sam asked coldly

Jules as taken back by his harsh comment, and as hard as it was Jules knew he had every right to be doubtful and cold-hearted towards her.

"I just know Sam, but I just thought I should give you an opportunity to know that you have a son, I feel horrible that I lied to you and that I kept our son a secret from you." Jules replied

"If he is my son, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Sam, I wanted to call you everyday, but with that same want, I also couldn't help but feel remorse that I lied to my team and I couldn't forgive myself of any of them lost their jobs because we were selfish enough to break the rules." Jules said and then reached for an envelope in the diaper bag. "In here are letters that I wrote but never had the will to send them to you. you can read them, you can burn them or you could do whatever you like with them."

Sam reached for the full envelope and was finally able to get a look at Liam, his son.

"Inside the envelope is my new adress of where I'll be living now, you can stop by when ever you wish. I'm not gonna ask you for anything so I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything. Do what you want with them and if you never want to see me or the baby I understand." Jules said with tears In her eyes and quickly left leaving a very confused Sam behind.


	2. Late night call

Thank you to

KevinxoShelley

Havera

Pinklover98

Buckeye am I

DawnPritchard66 &

Ealasaid Una for all your reviews!

As jules exited the interrogation room she was over come by many emotions, but she was mostly devastated by Sams reaction to her news. She never once thought Sam would think that Liam wasn't his son. That broke her heart.

As Jules made her way out she said her goodbye to Winnie and quickly made her way out not wanting to bump into any member of her former team.

On her way out Liams cries became more persistent and he was not as easy to calm down, knowing that Liam wanted to eat Jules hurried back to her car and placed his carseat into the frame then placed all her belongings into the car. Jules then hopped into the back seat of her car and adjusted baby Liam so she could nurse him easier, Liam was soothed by having his hunger satisfied.

Sam had watched as Jules left the room and how upset and emotional she was, but he couldn't feel sorry knowing that he could possibly have a son who he didn't know exsisted. Sam then headed to his car and was lucky enough to avoid every member of his team and even Winnie.

As Jules continued to nurse her baby, she could not help but continue crying. She wondered if her decision was the correct one, or if she did more harm than good.

As Sam walked up to his car he could see Jules cradaling her son close to her chest from inside of her car. Jules was too busy focusing on her son that she never noticed Sam looking at her.

Sam got into his car and started the engine and quickly left the SRU establishment.

...^.^...

When sam arrived home he threw the envelope full of letters into a small basket where he placed all his mail, as if he really didn't care or was interested. He quickly changed and made himself more comfortable in his own home.

When Jules arrived at her house, she placed Liam into his newborn rocker and changed herself into warmer clothes. As she looked upon her son was still peacefully asleep she couldn't imagine why Sam would ever doubt Liams paternity.

As the hours went by Sam went on with his day as if nothing major in his life had happened, like finding out he has a two week old son.

Jules too knew that regardless of what Sam choose to do, she had to move on with her life for her and her sons sake.

Team one had briefly mentioned Jules and her son and how Sam fit into the whole situation, but being officers of the law taught them to assume all possibilities.

As the night came about Jules prepared herself and her son for bed.

Meanwhile Sam was watching tv when the days events finally sunk in, he knew that the possibilities of Jules' son being his. Although he loved Jules to death, he didn't know how he felt for her after such a ling time and then knowing that she kept a big secret from him killed him.

Jules was finally able to put Liam down for the night and she knew she didn't have much time before she would have to be up again to care for her son.

Sam tossed and turned all night, but when he finally jolted awake his heart felt heavy, he made his way to his kitchen and grabbed the envelope and returned to his bedroom. As sam read the letters he was shocked at how many there were and how many time Jules truly tried to tell him the truth. Many letters were cut short or weren't even finished, and Sam knew how hard it must have been for Jules.

Although Sam cared for Jules he still wasn't sure how to approach her, let alone the situation.

Days and days went by were Sam went to work and no one ever mentioned Jules visit. Jules too was occupied with a full time job of being a new mom.

Two weeks had passed since Sam had found out the news thatvhe had a son. Liam was now a little over a month old and was starting to develop a personality.

...^.^...

Sam woke up in the middle of the night sweating, he had a horrible dream about his son and Jules. Even though it was the middle of the night sam clothed himself with his sweats and a SRU t-shirt and his workout shoes.

As Sam walked up to the house adress that had been written down he was taken back by the building, it was an apartment complex. Jules had told him that, that was the address for where she was staying.

Sam knocked on apartment 11 and waited for a response.

Jules was startled awake by the sound of knocking against her front doorx putting a robe around hersepf she check on Liam first and then headed to answer the door.

As Jules swung the door open she was surprised to see sam at her front door. "Sam, what are you doing here this early?" Jules asked as she stiffled a yawn.

"I know I have no right being here and waking you up, but I just need to talk to you." Sam replied seeing how tired Jules looked.

"Come in" Jules whispered and moved to the side to allow Sam to enter her residence.

Sam waited for Jules to shut the door behind her and followed her into her living room. "So? what's so important that it couldn't wait till the sun came up?" Jules asked as she sat on her comfy couch.

"I don't know, Honestly...I had a feeling that something was wrong and i felt like I needed to be here." Sam replied.

Just as Jules was about to respond she stopped when she heard the cries of her son, rubbing her eyes she stood up and walked towards her bedroom. When she removed Liam from his crib she adjusted herself on her bed and got comfortable enough to nurse her son. Without notice Jules drifted to sleep forgetting that Sam was in her living room waiting for her to return.

Almost an hour past since Jules had left Sam alone in her living room, growing concerned Sam quietly walked into Jules bedroom and was warmed up by the view in front of him Liam still layer across his moms chest and Jules was fast asleep with Liam wrapped tight around her arms.

Sam carefully removed the baby from Jules and placed him in the crib then helped Jules lay down on her bed to get a good nap.

Seeing how exhausted Jules had been for caring for a baby made Sam regret not being there for her the past couple of weeks, where she really could have used his help. He also felt extremely guilty for basically accusing Jules of cheating or trying to pin a baby on him, because as soon as he laid eyes on baby Liam again there was no doubt in his mind that he was in deed Liams father.


	3. Liam bringing mom and dad closer!

Sam was sitting on the carpeted floor of Jules bedroom just looking around and thinking of where his life was at. When liam fussed in his crib, Sam walked over and picked him up. Sam paced the bedroom trying to get Liam back to sleep.

Jules woke up and was shocked to see Sam within feet of her in her bedroom cradaling Liam close to his body.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you!" Jules apologized and then stood up and walked towards Sam to het her son. Jules extended her arms and Sam was reluctant to give up Liam. "Here, I'll take him and then we could talk if you still want." Jules asked.

"yeah we can talk, but do you mind if I carry him." Sam asked

"Yeah you can carry him, but in a little bit I'll have to nurse him and I don't think you can get that task done." Jules humored Sam as she returned to her bed and sat down pulling the blankets to her chest.

Jules watched as Sam continued to pace the room, even of his eyes were fixated on baby Liam Jules could tell there was a shine in his eyes.

"What's his full name?" Sam asked and momentarily looked at Jules.

"His name is Liam William Callaghan." Jules responded and then giggled which made Sam ask what was up. "I didn't realize until after I named him that his first name is in his middle name." (WilLiam).

Sam also chuckled a bit at her comment "It fits him though, he has a very powerful name." Sam said and made his way to the bed and laid Liam down and adjusted the swaddle blanket on his son.

"Do you wanna talk now?" Jules asked Sam nodded and Jules told Sam to sit down on the bed next to her.

"Why did you leave, without telling me you were pregnant?" Sam asked

"Umm...Sam, when we went behind our teams back and pursued a relationship we were selfish we obviously didn't care whose life and careers we put on the line. So when I found out I was pregnant with Liam I was ecstatic, overwhelmed and devestated at the same time. I knew when it came out to that I was pregnant the team and everyone would find out you were the father and that would put everyones job on the line for something we were being inconsiderate about, I also had a feeling that you weren't ready for kids when ever we talked you always said maybe in the future or not yet or that you just didn't know if you would make a good father, so when I I got a positive pregnancy test I knew I had to make drastic choices. Sam I know I've more than hurt you with my decision, and if you don't want anything to do with me I'll be okay with that, but please don't punish Liam for my decisions none of this is his fault." Jules finally felt relived that she had told Sam the truth and was just praying the he would accept Liam as his child.

Sam couldn't believe everything Jules was telling him, he also didn't know if he should be mad after a that Jules had to endure with her predicaments. "Jules I understand why you made the choice you did, but I want to assure you that you could have told me that we were gonna be parents. I may have not wanted children at that time but I would have stepped up and been the father that Liam needed me to be...and as for the team I admire your decision, you've always been the one to care for everyone else but your self, Jules I loved you like you have no idea and when you left without a word to me and now knowing you were pregnant with my baby makes me furious, I should have been the one to decide if I wanted anything to do with the baby not you, but now seeing Liam." sam removed his eyes from Jules and looked down at his son who was cradled in his arms and stroked his baby cheeks. "I see him and I can't believe how much I love him and how much I missed out on by not realizing sooner what I was missing out on."

By the time Sam finished himself and Jules were in full tears and Liam had begun to fuss again. Sam stood up and walked to Jules side of the bed and gave Jules their son. Jules stood up with liam in hands and walked over to the armoire and retrieved a burp cloth and a blanket. Jules shocked positions once she sat down again and warned Sam that she was gonna nurse Liam and that if he'd like he could step outside, Sam humored her with 'he wouldn't be here if I hadn't seen all of you' Jules chuckled and nursed Liam with a blanket over her shoulder to try and be as descreet as watched from across the room as Jules feed their soon.

"You want to burp him?" Jules asked Sam as she pried baby Liam from her breast. Sam eagerly shook his head and walked back to the bed and sat down. Jules carefully placed Liam on his fathers shoulder and told sam had to burp Liam. Once Liam let out a powerful burp followed my spit up breast milk, Sam placed him on the bed and watched as Liam looked around with his big eyes.

"Your already a great dad Sam." Jules whispered

Sam smiled at her comment and leaned down and kissed his sons foot. "I know this is a lot to ask but do you think you'll ever let him sleep over at my house?" Sam asked dreading Jules response.

Jules flinched at Sams request. "Sam...ugh, he's only a month old and I don't think I'll ever be able to...maybe when he's older but he's still too little and I think I'll hurt me more than it'll affect him." Jules responded

"I totally understand, its just I feel like I've missed so much in the past month." Sam responded never removing his eyes from the one month old laying in front of him.

Trying to lighten up the mood Jules invited Sam to join her for breakfast. Sam happily accepted and followed Jules to her kitchen with Liam in arms. Sam had protested that he should be the one to cook but Jules insisted saying that she did it all the time and today was no different.

During breakfast Jules and Sam made small talk about Liam and just what they were feeling.

"When was he born?" Sam asked

"He was born on August 11 at 2:34 in the morning" Jules responded

"Was it painful?" Sam asked cringing

"I'll tell you this, I'd rather take ten bullets to the chest than have to go through child-labor any time soon." Jules responded

"That painful huh?" sam said more like a comment rather than a question

"26 hours in labor." Jules commented

"Im sorry." Sam said feeling guilty about not being there.

"Don't be, it was my decision not yours. I'm sure if you were around you would have been there every step of the way." Jules replied trying to soothe Sams mind

"Your sleepy, you should go home and take a nap or if you'd like you can nap in my bedroom while I do some cleaning and organising around here."

"umm...No I think I'll go home and shower while I'm at it, but thank you for offering."

Jules nodded and then removed Sam from Sam so he could go home and rest.

"Do you mind if I stop by later?" Sam asked and then retrieved his wallet and phone from the coffee table.

"Yeah you can come by later."

...^.^...

When Sam arrived at his house he was extremely happy, he couldn't believe that he actually had a son and that he was a father to a beautiful baby boy and although Liam was a surprise to him as much as it was for Jules he was excited for what was to come.

while Sam was gone and Liam was napping Jules picked up and cleaned her apartment. she hated living in an apartment she hated not having her own privacy and she truly hated being able to hear her neighbors conversations and arguments.

Sam woke up after an almost four hour nap and he quickly re-dressed himself and headed to Jules apartment but not before stopping for takeout.

When Sam arrived at Jules place he knocked and waited patiently for Jules to answer. Jules was in her shower when she heared her doorbell ringing. Jules would normally ignore the bell and continue with her shower but knowing that it could possibly be Sam she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and kissed Liam who was in his newborn rocker in the bathroom and headed to the door. Sam watched as Jules swung the door open and was more than taken back by her appearance.

"Sorry, I was in the shower." Jules apologized and waited for Sam to close the door to walk back to the shower.

Sam followed Jules into the bathroom, "Can you turn around so I could you know?" Jules asked sam

sam turned around and faced the hallway, Jules quickly unwrapped herself and went back in to the shower.

"Hi, Baby boy!" sam cooed over his son causing Jules' heart to melt to mush.

As the day went on Jules had been up and down caring for her son with the help of Sam. It had been a long day and Sam knew he would have to go home soon to sleep for work the next day.

"Thanks for dinner." Jules told sam

"Your welcome, I love you buddy try not to be too much for your mommy okay" Sam cooed over his son and kissed his sons forehead.

As Sam walked to his car, he dreaded having to leave his son for the night especially since the past couple of hours had been life opeing and life changing moments.

When Sam arrived home he pulled his laptop onto his lap and uploaded all the pictures he had taken of his son with him and his mommy. he proudly displayed a a photo of his son as his wallpaper on both his laptop and phone.

As the night progressed Jules was up every three hours feeding and changing Liam who had become extremely fussy and irritated which terrified jules, especially when Liam was a really easy baby.

*Should baby Liam get a fever or something...and causes a fight between Jules and Sam?

This is the longest chapter I've ever !


	4. Baby Fever

Liam had been very fussy throughout the night and Jules became more worried, As Jules carried Liam she realized that he had gotten substantially warmer from the last time she held him. Jules quickly undressed Liam and bathed him in her bathroom sick to try and cool him down.

About an hour after, Liam had started to fuss and cry non stop again. Jules finally decided that baby Liam had to be taken to the ER. When Jules arrived at the hospital she called Sam but was only received with a voicemail.

Liam was taken into the pediatrician section of the hospital shortly after their arrival. Liam had not stopped crying the whole way to the hospital from his carseat in the car.

Sam woke up at the sound of his notification of his phone going off constant. When Sam saw that he had several missed calls from Jules he was instantly concerned. Sam listined to his voicemail and when he heard Jules say she had to take Liam to the hospital, he jumped up and dressed himself in sweats and his old t-shirt. on his drive Sam called Jules realizing that he didn't know what hospital they were at.

When Jules saw her phone screen with Sams face indicating he was calling she was relieved that he was calling and had gotten her calls.

"Hey Jules what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned for the well being of his son.

"I don't know yet, the doctor hasn't seen him yet."

"Okay I'm on my way now, what hospital are you at?"

"Were at St. Simons in the pediatrician ward." Jules replied.

"Okay be there in a bit".

Sam speed through the streets as fast as possible to get to his son.

When Sam arrived at the hospital he ran to the front desk, "My son was brought in can you please tell me where he's at?" he asked politely

Th nurse sensed Sams urgency, "Your sons name?" she asked.

"Liam, Liam Braddock."

"Sorry, but we don't have a Liam Braddock, although we do have a one month old...Liam William Callaghan."

"That's him! can you you tell me where he's at?" Sam asked

"He's in room 8118 on the 10th floor." the nurse quickly replied and was thanked by Sam as he ran past her and Into the nearest elevator.

As Sam approached the room he could already hear the intense crying that he believed were from his son. Increasing his speed Sam rushed into the room to see Jules sitting on a rocking chair with his son in her arms.

"Hey! How's he doing?" Sam asked as he knealed in front of Jules and stroked his sons head.

"I don't know the doctor hasn't told me anything." Jules told sam on the verge of tears as she continued to stroke her sons bare back.

"Hey, Hey, Hey...everthings going to be okay, I'm sure." Sam reassured Jules.

When the doctor finally walked in he checked over Liam and quickly assessed him.

"He has a fever of 100, and being that he's only one month Its a good thing you brought him in when you did. Were gonna have to run some test on him to make sure its not meningitis or something more serious than just baby fever or a viral infection." the doctor was quick to explain. "A nurse will be in shortly with a baby bath soaker so he can cool down while were running the test. okay?"

"Your not gonna give him any medicine to help bring down his fever?" Sam asked the doctor

"Unfortunately he is still too small and I wouldn't want to compromise his immune system by giving him any sort of medication at his age. Hopefully the bath will cool him down and make him more comfortable." The doctor explained to the worried father.

When the doctor finally left, Sam continued stroking his sons head and kissed his feet to try and see how warm her son was.

When a nurse walked in with a tub for Liam to soak, Sam took charge and filled the rub while Jules continued to soothe Liam who had not stopped crying and fussing for a while. The nurse helped Sam set up and then quicklyeft to leave the parents alone. As Jules saw that Sam was finishing up she stood up and walked over to the counter where the tub was at, Sam helped remove Liam's diaper and then Jules placed him in the water. Liam quickly protested the water and intensified his cries. It truly broke Jules to see her son in pain and not be able to do anything.

Sam soaked a small wash cloth and placed it on his sons belly to try and keep him calm.

Watching her son fuss and cry from not feeling well made Jules finally break down and all she could do was pull her son who was still dripping wet out of the tub and hold him close to her body. Seeing Jules so broken made Sam feel horrible that he couldn't comfort and make his son feel better and seeing the mother of his child made everything much more worse.

"Jules, everything is gonna be okay, I promise I'll do everything to make sire our son is healthy. Jules please just..." Sam could no longer hold it together, he scooped Jules in his arms and cradled his Son and Jules and sat in the rocking chair. Sam stroked Jules cheek and he placed his firm hand on his sons forhead.

About thirty minutes later the doctor walked in, "I have good news , Your son doeant have any serious infection or meningitis. He does have baby fever was rare in babies as young as him. I'm not gonna prescribe anything because I truly believe that his body will fight the fever and once again I don't want to compromise his health by putting him on baby aspirin. A nurse will be in shortly to take his temperature again and then Liam will be discharged." athe doctor informed Sam and Jules.

Sam was delighted that his son was okay and that it was just something that needed to run its course. When the nurse came in she was happy to inform Sam and Jules that Liam's fever had decreased amd that he could be taken home. "If he continues to get fussy just give him a luke warm bath, but if his fever rises again don't hesitate to bring him in immediately." The nurse gave Sam and Jules simple instructions on how to care for liam and any more signs that could mean something more serious.

"Thank you." Sam thanked the nurse

"Come on let's go home." Sam told Jules, Sam sat her back down on the roching chair as he picked up all their belongings and chose an outfit to dress liam in who was naked wrapped in a blanket with his mom.

"Jules we have to put a diaper on Liam and put some clothes on him to take him home." Sam told Jules

Jules stood up and gave Liam to his father so she could set up to change Liam.

Once everything was done and Liam was back in Jules arms, they left the hospital and retrieved to their cars. "I'll drive back to your place" Sam said and watched as Jules strapped liam into his carseat. "Sam It's fine, you can go home and rest, you have to be at work in a couple of hours."

"Jules I'm not going anywhere...get in" Sam told Jules and with eye contact signaled Jules to get in the backseat of her car. Jules obliged and settled in next to her son.

When they arrived at Jules apartment Sam brought in Liam and the diaper bag with Jules by his side.

Liam was placed in his crib to sleep and rest from a very stressful night.

"Thank you so much Sam, I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for Liam and me." Jules told sam. they were both standing in front of Liams crib watching as their sons chest rised with every precious breath taken.

"You don't have to thank me, there was no where else I would rather be tonight than with you and by our sons side." Sam sincerely and then did something that surprised him and Jules. Sam leaned in and gave Jules a kiss on her cheek and his lips slightly brushed along side hers.

Jules felt a spark within her, all she wanted to do was show Sam how much she truly missed him and in all the ways they knew how.

Sam felt like he had done something wrong with that gesture when Jules eyes were glued to him. "Umm...I'll stop by after shift okay. I'm just gonna go home and sleep and shower." Sam told Jules as he made his way to her front door.

"If and only if you'd like you can stay here and rest till your shift starts, then that way we can go get your car at the hospital." Jules offered.

"That would be great but I don't have any clothes here."

"Actually..." Jules dug a plastic container from a closet "Umm...I never got a chance to give your clothes back." Jules told Sam

Sam took the container from Jules and smiled at her. "Ill take the couch."

Jules retrieved to her bedroom to Dinah get a good rest.

throughout the Rest of the night and early morning Liam woke up several times to be nursed. But when Jules woke up panting from worry she walked to the living room and slightly shook Sam. when Sam woke up he was worried by the tears streaming down Jules face. "Sam, I know this is probably not in my place nor do I have a right to ask but could you sleep with me?" Jules asked Sam nodded and followed Jules to her bedroom.

Sam and Jules quickly fell asleep again. Both thankful that Liam would be okay and he was asleep by their side and happily content.

"Babies are always more trouble than you thought- and more wonderful. -Charles Osgood"


	5. Offering all a dad could possibly give

When Jules woke up at 5am she felt more safe and secure than she had in a long with Sam's arms wrapped around her torso. Jules didn't want to wake Sam up but she knew he had to go to work, but not for another two hours. Knowing how tired Sam must be Jules decided to let him sleep. Jules carefully pried Sams arm from herself and placed his arms by his side.

"Goodmorning." Sam told Jules after he stirred awake.

""Goodmorning, Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. go back to sleep if you want you still have some time before your shift." Jules told Sam, then walked over to Liams crib to check on their son to see how he was doing.

"Did he not wake up last night, I don't hear him? Sam asked and then sat up in bed.

"That's because some things never change, you still sleep through anything." Jules responded.

"Jules, you should have woken me up. Your not suppose to be the only one up. Here come over here." Sam told Jules and then moved over a bit for Jules to sit by him.

Jules did what Sam asked and sat by him on the bed. "What is it?" Jules asked confused as to why Sam sam had called her over.

"Jules I don't want you to feel like Liam is solely your responsibility. I'm his father and I want to step up and be a dad that he could be proud of later on. I've been thinking, we may not be in a relationship but I want to be able to help you out with everything...Financially...Emotionally and anything else that you will need help with." Sam sincerely offered everything he possibly could.

Jules couldn't believe the wonderful man she had in front of her, the man that she kept her child away from for her pregnancy, was offering all that he could possible. "Sam I don't deserve for you to be so nice to me and I sure don't deserve your money or your time. " Jules told Sam on the verge of tears.

"Jules, you could have hid Liam away from me for the rest of our lives, and I could be going around the world not knowing what a beautiful son I have. But because you made the choice to have me in our sons life I'm the happiest man right now and only you could do what you did, which was give me a beautiful son. so please just let me do this for you and Liam." Sam pleaded with Jules hoping he could change her mind.

"Sam, you are the greatest dad that I could ask for, for my son." Jules said after she nodded agreeing with Sam.

"Let's go get some breakfast!" Sam announced

"Jules and Sam both walked out and headed for the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?" Sam asked

"No Sam I'll cook, you have to be at work soon." Jules was quick to contradict his actions

"Jules...By helping, I also meant cooking breakfast for the mother of my child." Sam told Jules and continued getting pans and food ready to prepare food. "Egg omelet?"

Jules nodded and sat on the chair to watch as for once in a long time someone else was cooking for her.

...^.^...

"Call me if anything, and I mean anything changes, please!" Sam told Jules as he headed to the door to head to the barn for work.

"Sam I told you already I would, now hurry before your late." Jules said as she handed Sam her car keys and rocked Liam as as she nursed him. Sam and Jules had agreed that Sam would drive her car to work and then return to her apartment after shift.

"Okay Okay!" Sam finally surrendered. "I love you buddy, now try and rest and also let mommy get a good rest. Okay, she needs it." Sam told his son and then kissed his head before he waved bye to Jules and left for work.

Arriving at the Barn Sam felt a new sense to his life, he knew a lot was gonna change with become a dad but he was more than up for it, and although he still had strong feelings for Jules he knew he and Jules had to put their feelings aside for now and learn to co-parent.

"Sam where have you been? I went to your apartment this morning and you weren't there. Spike asked his best friend as soon as he walked into the locker room to change into full gear.

"Sorry about that, Liam was sick last night and Jules had to take Liam to the hospital and I meet her there, it was so late when we left the hospital I ended up sleeping at her place." Sam noncommittally told Spike as if he did something like that regularly

"Wait, So have you and Jules started talking, is her son okay?" Spike asked confused and wanting more information than what his friend was giving him.

"Yes! we fixed everything, Liams okay too he just has a slight fever."Sam replied.

"Well that explains why your all smiles and all." Spike said and received an eye roll from Sam "Oh...come on Sam you don't have to hide it from me I know how much you loved and still love Jules after all this time, and knowing that she brought your son into this world I'm sure makes you that much more in love with her." Spike spoke the truth and soley told the truth to his friend.

"Spike can we talk about this some other time." Sam practically begged and searched around the room go see if anyone had heard their conversation.

"Okay fine, but tell me about your son?" Spike asked but before Sam could reply with all the wonderful things Winnie had announced the teams first hot call of the day.

After shift Sam quickly drove back to Jules apartment to see His son, who he had truly missed all day. Whe Sam opened up the apartment door amd left himself in, he was curious as to where Jules and Liam could possibly be. walking through the apartment Sam could smell baby scent but not knowing where it was coming from. Finally he swung the door open to the bathroom open and immediately fell in love with the sight before his eyes, Jules was soaking in the tub with Liam laying on her chest nursing while Jules contentedly stroked their sons little body.

"Hey." Sam said catching Jules immediate attention.

Jules was caught off guard and she quickly reached for a small drying towel and covered herself up.

"Im sorry I should have knocked." Sam quickly apologized and was headed out the bathroom.

"No, its fine you just caught me off guard that's all." Jules was quick to steady Sams mind about making her possibly feel uncomfortable.

"How was your day?" Sam finally asked and then slowly walked over and pulled he toilet seat cover down and sat down.

"It was good, his fever seems to have finally passed." Jules replied

"Thats good, is this how you always shower now since you have a baby?" Sam asked out of curiosity knowing Jules wasnt a fan of a soaking bath.

"i know what you mean, but since he was born I've actually enjoyed taking baths with him and having him close to me with both of us relaxing and especially since I'm terrified of taking him with me in the shower stall."

Sam nodded his understandment and didn't press any longer on the situation and just watched on as the mother of his son nursed and looked so loving towards the child they created.

realising Sam was still in the bathroom Jules realized thay he was probably exhausted from work and would like to head home. "Ill be out in five minutes so we could go pick up your car at the hospital."

"Take your time, I'm in no hurry. Plus I think he's enjoying his bath." Sam said and pointed to his son who was now asleep on Jules chest in a milk coma with a smile on his face.

"Im not so sure its the bath as much as he just ate for a good twenty minutes." Jules told Sam which caused him to chuckle.

"Can you give me the baby towel?" Jules asked Sam

Sam handed Jules the light baby lion towel and watched as Jules wrapped the towel around Liam all without waking him up.

...^.^...

Half an hour later Jules was pulling up into the parking lot of the hospital and looking for Sams car.

"Have a goodnight Sam." Jules told Sam from behind the steering wheel.

"Goodnight Jules, I'll see you later." Sam responded then hopped into the back seat to give his son a goodnight kiss.

Sam watched as Jules pulled out of the parking lot and made her way home. When sam arrived at his apartment he called Jules to make sure she and Liam had arrived home safely.

Sam laid in bed thinking that he already missed his son so much and so he quickly texted Jules and asked if they could Skype so he could see Liam one last time before going to bed. Jules agreed and for almost an hour Sam watched through the screen as Jules rocked Lila to sleep amd then changed his diaper and finally put him down for the night. Saying goodbye Sam was finally able to get some much needed rest but feeling helpless knowing that on the otherhand Jules would have to be up every three to four hours to nurse their son and probably wouldnt get a rest full night in a couple of months.


	6. Date night? Exes! Hidden love?

Two days had passed since the last time Sam was able to see his son, Team One was working over time and had been called out to hot calls back to back. Sam had truly missed Liam and the pictures that Jules was sending him didn't quite satisfy his need to see and hold his little man.

Jules truly understood why Sam wasn't able to see Liam but caring for a baby was really starting to wear on her, she was barely able to sleep at night because of baby Liam.

Jules was in her washroom putting laundry into her washer when her phone rang seeing that Sam was calling she quickly answered it. "Hi Sam" Jules responded.

"Hi Jules, how's everything?" Sam asked

knowing exactly what Sam was asking Jules responded "Liams good, he's just in his rocker doing what he does all day...nothing" Jules humored Sam

Sam chuckled at her comment "Im actually off shift in about an hour and I wanted to know if you had any plans for today?" Sam asked.

"No I never leave my apartment anymore. Why?" Jules asked Sam wondering

"Ummm...Would you like to go out with us?" Sam asked leaving Jules with much to the imagination.

"Us?" Jules responded

"Yeah, actually the team. Um were having a small get together at Eds house. Would you like to come?"

"Sam I appreciate the invitation but I don't think me being there could do any good right now, and I don't want to ruin the teams night with the awkwardness." Jules told Sam knowing it might be for the best considering Jules hadn't talked to the team yet about Liam and Sam.

"I understand so, Would you like to go to the movies with me then?" Sam asked

"Sam no you should go to Eds." Jules quickly turned down Sams idea.

"Jules no its fine...I just want to spend some time with Liam...and you." Sam declared

Jules knew that since Sam found out about his son he was in love and she didn't want to denying him any moments with their son.

"Okay!" Jules told sam.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at five and the rest will be a surprise." Sam told Jules super excited that Jules had agreed.

Jules agreed then hung up and finished laundry, Sam had to call Ed and explain to him that he wasn't gonna be able to attend their get together.

At five on the dot Sam knocked on Jules door and was taken back by the beautiful woman in front of him, Although Jules was still in sweats and Pjs her hair was perfectly curled and her natural makeup was flawless.

"Hey come in." Jules quickly ushered Sam into her apartment "You look really good" Jules complimented Sam

Sam was wearing dark wash jeans with a button up shirt and a slim fit blazer. "You look beautiful though" Sam told Jules and saw as she looked away to hide her flushed face.

Sam followed Jules who was walking to her bedroom where Liam was wide awake laying in his crib. "Ho buddy, oh I've missed you so much!" Sam cooed over his son as he scooped him into his arms and laid him on his chest.

"Im just gonna change and we could leave, um..are we going somewhere else besides just the movies because you look well dressed for just movies." Jules asked and waited for his response before heading to the bathroom

"Just wear what you want, you always look gorgeous in anything." Sam told Jules without removing his eyes off his son.

Sam was laying on Jules bed with Liam on his chest, when he saw Jules walk into the room, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable Sam stole small glances. Jules was wearing a dark purple floral dress that was just above her knee and had an empire waist line and the fabric flowed down. Jules topped off her outfit with sophisticated silver heels and a small pendant necklace with her sons birthstone.

Sam helped Jules gather all the things they would need for their afternoon out, diaper bag, stroller frame and a big blanket.

As Jules strapped Liam into his carseat sam placed everything in the back of the SUV. Sam and Jules had agreed to take her car because she had other baby essentials I that they would need.

Jules watched on as Sam drove into downtown, Sam quickly found a parking spot and helped Jules unload everything.

"So we have about an hour before reservations for dinner, wo we could do anything." Sam told Jules as they both walked down the street pushing a very happy Liam in his stroller.

"I had a feeling this wasn't going to just be a movie night..." Jules chuckled and looked over to Sam who had a smirk on his face. "We could do anything, walking around is nice too, I haven't been here in a long time. " Jules told Sam.

"Okay, we can just walk and enjoy the night."

Sam and Jules walked around enjoying the night, and stopped by some shops were Sam bought his son some toys and clothes. He had even seen the perfect bracelet for Jules but she refused to let him buy her anything.

When time came to head to the restaurant Sam lead the way knowing exactly were they were going. When Sam told Jules that they had arrived she couldn't believe that Sam had managed to get a reservation at their favorite restaurant. Before Jules left Sam had her had discovered the restaurant and were immediately in love, Orchids Iris was a very romantic dim lighted steak house.

"Sam how did you get a reservation so late?" Jules asked curiously

"Now that's a secret." Sam replied as Jules pushed the stroller into the restaurant.

"Braddock reservations." Sam told the lady at the front desk.

The hostess then led them to one of the restaurants VIP rooms were they could have their own privacy.

Jules sat across from Sam and thanked the hostess, "Sam how did you get a room, when we were dating we were never that lucky." Jules curiously asked Sam

"I will never tell you, but knowing that Liam might have to eat too, I didn't know if you'll feel comfortable doing so with a restaurant full of people." Sam responded to Jules

Jules couldn't help but notice how considerate Sam had been in getting a private room for themselves. When the hostess finally came in she took their order and quickly left.

As dinner went on Sam helped Jules settle in to breast feed Liam who had become hungry and cranky from being in his carseat.

"Sam?" a blonde hostess walked in recognizing Sams face.

"ugh, Hi Eva." Sam said acknowledging the woman who was his ex girlfriend whom he dated after Jules had left.

After picking up plates and taking their dessert order Sams ex girlfriend quickly excused herself and left closing the door behind her.

Sam had saw how Jules questioned what was happening before her, "Ugh sorry about that, Eva is just an ex girlfriend who I dated while you were gone." Sam quickly explained

"You actually dated while I was gone" Jules asked not knowing what had came out of her mouth.

Sam was a bit taken back by Jules blunt questioning "Yeah only her though, It didn't last long. You didn't?" Sam asked

"No I didn't, dating with a very round obvious pregnant belly isnt very attractive." Jules responded humoring Sam on her non exsisting love life.

"Well I'm actually pleased to hear that. For one I wouldn't want anyone else touching you or trying to romance you while your pregnant with our baby and that means...nevermind." Sam trailed off

"What Sam? you know I hate when people do that" Jules begged and then pried Liam from her chest and adjusted her dress.

"I meant that...that means you haven't been with anyone else since me." Sam said almost embarrassed of what he had told Jules.

Jules just shook her head and handed Liam to Sam so he could burp him.

Thirty minutes later Sam and Jules were headed fo the car to leave the stroller and grab a thick baby blanket for liam since movie theaters were always cold.

"What movie are we watching?" Jules asked "could you put the blanket over my shoulder so it drapes covering Liam."

"Were gonna watch Survivinvg With Love." Sam told Jules

luckily for them Liam had slept through the whole moving resting on Sams chest.

...^.^...

After the movie Sam took Jules to a local donut shop and ordered donuts and hot chocolate for themselves. Jules stayed behind sitting at a nearby table because Liam had started crying.

Sam returned with their ordered and handed Jules her hot chocolate and opened up a box full of donuts.

Sam and Jules were enjoying their first family outing and were mostly happy to be near eachother as parents of a beautiful baby boy.

...*.*...

When Sam arrived at Jules apartment he helped her settle in and changed Liams diaper and put him down for the night.

"Goodnight buddy." Sam told his sleeping son and them kissedd him and headed out the room.

"Thank you for everything Sam." Jules sincerely appreciated what Sam had done for her.

Sam leaned in and kissed Jules on the cheek and said his goodnight and left for his car to head home.

As Sam laid in bed reminiscing of the night he knew that his feelings for Jules hadn't changed. He discovered that night that he truly loved Jules and wanted to purse a relationship with her. He hadn't felt that way in a long time, he felt like tonight had been a night to determine whether or not going down the line of something more was what he truly wanted. And after seeing Jules being a mother to liam and nursing him which he thought as the sexiest thing, as he stole glances at Jules throughout the night he saw the woman who he had fell in love with, the gorgeous short brunette who looked incredibly amazing in a SRU unofrom was now in heels and a simple dress.

Jules was laying in bed looking at her ceiling and smiling at the incredible night she had just had with her son and Sam. Although she didn't like to admit it Jules loved that sam had been looking at her all night and making her stomach do flips. Jules train of thought was interrupted by her beautiful baby boy who woke up hungry and wanting only one thing, to nurse.

Sam fell asleep knowing that his heart was telling him exactly what was right for his life, he just hoped the love of his life agreed with him.

"Hi sweetie, we had a great night didn't we." Jules told Liam as she helped him latch onto her nipple.

Shortly after Jules too fell asleep with Liam on her chest and sucking on his finger for pure comfort.


	7. Declaration of love & then some

The day after their family date night, Sam knew what he had to do. So waking up early Sam quickly showered and changed into casual clothes and made his way to Jules house and stopped at the local Timmies for breakfast.

Jules woke up to a knock on her door, quickly jogging towards the door so the noise wouldn't wake her son up. Opening it she was surprised to see Sam.

"What are you doing here, don't you have work today?" Jules was quick to ask

"No the teams off for the next two days." Sam replied.

"Where's Liam?" Sam asked eagerly wanting to hug his beautiful baby boy.

"He's in his crib in a milk coma" Jules replied, seeing Sam walk to her room Jules quickly stopped him "I know you wanna hug him and hold him but can you just let him sleep a little longer. we sorta had a rough night and I just nursed him and he finally fell asleep." Jules asked Sam feeling horrible that she was denying Sam his son.

Sam was sad that he couldn't hold his son right away but he also didn't really know what it was like to care for a baby all night. "Okay, was everything okay" sam asked fully concerned.

"Yeah he was just being fussy, I think he just wanted to be held but I couldn't even comfort him after a while." Jules replied walking back into the kitchen

"You could have called me."

"I would have but I didn't think much of it, and I thought you had to be at work early today."

Sam walked into the kitchen with Jules and helped her with the food he had brought for them.

"You want to do something today?" Sam asked sitting down on the couch next to Sam.

"Umm I have an OB appoinment today, we could do something afterwards if you'd like." Jules responded and took a bite from her bagel.

"OB?" Sam asked Jules feeling stupid

Jules chuckled

"Yeah, she's my lady doctor. It's my six week postpartum appointment, just to make sure everything's okay after having Liam."

"Ohh."

Sam felt awkward that he didn't even realize that when he put his bread down he accidentally knocked his coffee over on Jules coffee table. "Jules I'm so sorry!" Sam exclaimed.

"Its fine I'll go grab a towel." Jules told Sam and walked to her bedroom, When she went in she heard little slurping sounds that could only be coming from her bundle of joy in his crib. "Hi cutie! guess who's here? your daddy came!"Jules cooed over her son and picked him up and quickly grabbed a towel and headed to her living room.

"I told you your daddy was here!" Jules said walking into the living room making Sam look up to her and watched as Sams eyes grew wide open with excitement.

"I thought he was asleep?" Sam rhetorically asked

"Hi buddy! gosh I've missed you so much." Sam told his son walking over to Jules and taking him into his arms totally forgetting his mess on the coffee table. Sam kissed his son as he watched Jules pick up his mess "No Jules leave it I'll clean up, here take Liam while I wipe down here."

"Sam its fine I'm almost done anyway." Jules replied back as she continued to clean up the coffee."

Sam gave up and sat in the recliner, Sam was playing with Liam and pushing him up in the air causing him to make a funny face.

"Will you be okay with him while I shower?" Jules asked.

"Yeah go ahead take your time." Sam responded and gave his son a raspberry on his little belly.

When Jules got out of the shower she was surprised to see Sam reclined in the rocker with their son tucked into his shirt to keep him warm. Jules changed quietly not wanting to wake Sam or Liam up.

Liam stirred awake at the movement of his own daddy waking up.

"How long have we been asleep for?" Sam asked with his groggy voice.

"Two hours."

"Sorry about that." Sam apologized

"No don't worry about it, that's the most he's slept without waking up." Jules said indicating it was Liam. "He really likes Skin to Skin but lately with me not so much."

"Skin to Skin?" Sam asked thinking he had a lot to learn about pregnancy and post pregnancy and everything in between newborns and teens.

"Its when you hold the baby close to you without a shirt or anything, it helps to regulate their body temperature and breathing when they're born and later on its just a comfort thing, a feeling of being safe." Jules explained to Sam briefly and glad that he was truly interested in everything. "I had him placed on my chest immediately after he was born, it was the most amazing thing ever when he latched himself onto my breast without any help." Jules told Sam remembering the day she gave birth to their son Liam.

Jules then saw how Sams demeanor had changed to a gloomy state, seeing that Jules felt guilty and walked to her clots and retrieved a box full of pictures.

"I know this won't ever make up for everything that you missed out on but..." Jules told Sam and sat on the bed and invited him to join her.

Liam had quickly fallen asleep again and so Sam walked past his crib and laid him down and covered him with a small swaddle blanket.

When Sam sat down he was able to see all the pictures in the box. pictures of when Jules was pregnant with their child.

"I was six months in this picture." Jules said handing sam a picture of her.

Sam and Jules spent an hour looking at pictures of Jules with a big round abdomen.

"This scrapbook is a week progression belly." Jules told sam and Sam turned each page and saw Jules bare belly and a small fruit or vegetable indicating the size of the baby at that moment.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but you were really big." Sam said and immediately regretted what had slipped from his own lips.

"Thanks Sam!" Jules said and lightly slapped Sams bicep. "I was not that big you try walking around with this." Jules told Sam then walked back to the same closet and took out a belly cast.

"Is that your belly?" Sam was truly intrigued

"Yeah! I casted my belly three days days before Liam was born."

Jules walked over and let sam hold her belly cast. Her belly cast had been covered with ultrasound pictures of their son within his mommies womb

"This is where our son lived for nine months." Sam said

"Yeah and that's him" Jules indicated to the ultrasound images. "and actually it was eight months. He came about four weeks early." Jules told Sam

"Why was everything okay?"

Sam had his eyes set on Jules

"His heart rate dropped extremely low so the doctors decided to induce me. "

Sam looked at Jules with pure disbelief that something horrible could have happened to his son during labor.

"My appoinment is in two hours, if you want you can come with me and then we could just go somewhere from there or you could stay here and then I'll come back and then we could leave again." Jules asked Sam.

" I'll come with you if you don't mind."

"Nope, I'll start getting ready."

...*.*...

When Jules arrived at her OB appoinment she signed in and waited to be called in. Meanwhile Sam was gently rocking the carseat with his shoe to keep baby Liam calm.

When Jules was called in Sam had gone in with her. Jules was weighed and had her blood pressure taken and then was lead to an exam room.

Once the doctor had come in and was ready to do an internal exam of Jules sam discretely stepped outside with Liam and waited for the doctor to finish.

...*.*...

"So is everything okay?" Sam asked knowing that he may have crossed the line.

"Yeah I'm good, she just checked and made sure I wasn't bleeding any more and gave me the go ahead it was just a quick visit." Jules responded.

"The go ahead for what?" Sam asked as he continued driving through the city.

"Umm...Usually six weeks after having a baby a woman can you know..." Sam gave Jules an extremely confused look. "Sam don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." Jules told sam and was received by an even more confused look from Sam. "the go ahead means I can be sexually active." Jules told Sam and saw Sams make an O with his mouth.

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked quickly changing the subject.

"The quite pond lake behind the hills is nice" Jules said to sam. the pond was a very beautiful secluded area that not many people knew about that was almost an hour away.

...*.*...

When Sam finally pulled up to the pond it was already almost three in the afternoon. Sam helped Jules with Liams carseat, diaper bag and a big fleece blanket.

sitting down enjoy the fresh weather Sam knew that it was the perfect moment to tell Jules how he really felt.

"Jules...Lately I've realized that what I felt for you has never and will never change. Now that we have a beautiful Son that you soley brought into this world...into my life I've come to fallen more and more in Love with you."

"Sam don't." Jules pleaded with Sam knowing that she felt like she didn't deserve such a wonderful man.

"No Jules...please just let me finish. When you left I was so lost but right now I know exaclty what I want and I don't want to ever let you go. You and Liam are my life my everything and Im Honestly thankful that you left during your pregnancy because eight months ago i was a man that wasn't ready for a commitment and I can honestly say that I couldn't have been a good guy during your pregnancy. it took losing you to know how much I needed to grow up and realize how much I lost. When I first saw you again at the barn I was upset, mad, pissed but hurt and although I denied Liam ever being mine at first now I would give my life to make him the happiest little boy. Jules I love you and I know I'll take time to repair our relationship but I can't keep living knowing that one day someone will marry you, and that person not be me. I don't want our son to grow up with a stepfather because I wasn't man enough to know what was right." Sam was silenced with Jules lips feverously attacking his own.

Sam and Jules enveloped each other in a very passionate kiss, while their hands explored each others body.

"I love you so much Sam! I want you to know that Liam will never have a stepfather because I love you and I cant live without you." Jules told sam out of breathe as their lips broke apart.

"Thank you for making me realize what an idiot I was." Sam told Jules then moved her so she was sitting in between his legs. Sam continued to caress Jules body delicately.

"Thats my call." Jules said then pulled Liam out of his carseat and adjusted herself to nurse Liam.

Sam had his head on Jules shoulder watching as his son smacked his little lips while contently sucking on his moms nipple for nutrients.

"I never told you this...But you look really sexy when you nurse Liam." Sam whispered into Jules ear.

...*.*...

"Your hungry aren't you?" Sam asked Jules when he could hear her stomach rumbling from hunger.

"A Little."

...*.*...

On their drive back into the city Sam used his left hand to drive and with his right took Jules hand in his and held onto it and occasionally kidding her hand.

...*.*...

Sam and Jules had ordered takeout when they arrived at her apartment and were waiting for their delivery.

...*.*...

After a very delicious dinner Jules got ready to take a bath with Liam.

"Can you take off his diaper while I get undressed?" Jules asked and when Sam nodded she quickly took off to her bathroom and undressed herself so sam wouldn't see her completely nude.

When Sam walked in he unwrapped Liam from the towel and handed him to Jules.

"whats wrong? everything okay?" Jules asked noticing Sam looked saddened

"Yeah I just wish, one day I'll be able to bathe with him." Hearing Sam broke Jules heart she didn't want to make Sam like he was missing out.

"You can join us if you want." Jules told sam and couldn't help but chuckle when Sams face lit up with pure excitement.

Sam quickly stripped down to nothing and tucked himself behind Jules body in the tub. Sam and Jules were both enjoying their first bath as a family with little Liam.

...*.*...

Liam was already safe and sound in his crib while Sam and Jules quickly changed into comfortable clothes for the night.

"You look beautiful, I love you and I want you to know that no matter what you will always be the love of my life." Sam whispered into Jules ear and wrapped his arms around her. He was quickly taken back when Jules turned around in his embrace and locked lips with him. Slowly Jules dragged Sam to her bed where she pushed him then climbed onto of his straddling his lower half.

* * *

SO, LOVE SCENE OR NO LOVE SCENE?

FYI THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER IN THE HISTORY OF GIGGLES811 WRITING FOR FANFICTION!

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. Steamy Night! Fight!

Jules pushed Sam onto her bed and then she straddled him and leaned back down to kiss the man whom she loved so much. Sam and Jules continued kissing feverishly and only breaking when the need for air became too much.

Still straddling Sam Jules hands tugged at his shirt and soon her hands were roaming under his shirt and loving up on all his masculinity. As Jules had made their way more up she wanted more and quickly shoved Sams shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Sam made quick work of her blouse unbuttoning it and shoving the shirt down her arms and removing it and throwing it in the same direction his shirt had gone to.

Before things really steamed up Jules had to ask an important question "Sam do you have a condom?" Jules asked panting and still straddling Sams waist.

Sam really didn't have any intention of having sex with Jules so he hadn't even thought of having a condom handy. "No I don't!" Sam nearly cursed but held back.

"There's a drug store down the street Braddock." Jules smirked and moved to the side of the bed to let sam get off. Sam gave Jules a look of disbelief. "Sam I'm not ready for another pregnancy or baby and I can't risk that happening." Jules told Sam

"Jules, I love you and I respect you, so I'll be right back." Sam told Jules then quickly located his shirt and put it on then kissed Jules and left for the drugstore to buy a condom.

Meanwhile Jules sat in bed and knew that what she wanted was the correct thing for her. Standing up she walked to Liam who hadn't been interrupted by his parents scene and looked at her beautiful son who she had with Sam.

When Sam returned from the drugstore he ran into Jules room panting with exhaustion and anticipation of what was to come. "Im back." Sam told Jules holding up a box of rubbers. Jules looked up at Sam and then turned her attention back to Liam. Sam walking back to Jules threw the box onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Jules who was still shirtless. "Everthing okay?" Sam asked honestly

"Yeah, I Just can't believe how far I've...we've come. I really did think that I was gonna have to raise Liam on my own and that you either would deny Liam or just not care that you had a son." Jules told Sam with her eyes filled with tears.

"Jules...I love you and like I said I regret denying Liam at first but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you and Liam." Sam said and Jules again kissed Sam and shoved him down on the bed and straddled his lap.

Jules made quick work of Sams jean buttons and she pushed herself up to remove Sams jeans down his legs and then throwing then against the wall. leaving him in only his boxers.

Having enough Sam hugged Jules tightly to his chest then rolled over leaving Jules under him. Pinning Jules under him he kissed her down her neck to her breast bone. He carefully watched Jules for any signs of hesitantion when he pullled Jules bra straps down and was only encouraged more when Jules reached behind her and unclaspped her bra, Sam quickly discarded her bra and continued his assault on Jules neck and her now exposed breast.

"Off now!" Jules hissed frustrated that she couldn't remove Sams shirt and boxers being pinned under. Sam was not one to disagree and he immediately removed the rest of his clothes and then focused on Jules jeans and he quickly latched his thumbs into Jules panties and slowly pulled them down revealing all of herself to him.

Sam and Jules both enjoyed their love making until their arousal and feeling were too much. Jules reached over and grabbed the box of condoms and then handed one to sam.

With the bedroom full of darkness and the room filled with moans of pure love making Sam and Jules enjoyed each others bodies and continued giving each other fulfillment and a feeling of pure ecstasy that one hours of love could do.

Sam and Jules had both fallen asleep wrapped in the bedsheets with each others arms wrapped around each other.

Liam woke up crying at the top of his little lungs and Jules quickly stood up and walked over to pick Liam up and out of his crib. Sam had miraculously woke up tbd his sons shrill cries, he was delighted that his eyes first landed on Jules who was still nude after intense hours of mind blowing sex.

"Hey your awake." Jules said to Sam realizing he had actually woken up.

Jules laid next to Sam and laid Liam right next to and adjusted her little sons head so he could nurse and not feel uncomfortable.

Shortly after Sam had fallen asleep watching as Liam nursed and Jules rubbed his back.

...*.*...

When Jules woke up the next morning sam was not next fo her, nor could she see liam through the crib bars. Jules stood up and grabbed her robe from her closet and tighten it around herself and walked down her hallway into the living room where Sam was laying on his back next to Liam as Sam played with Liams toys.

"hey sleepy head." Sam gave Jules a kiss when she had knealed down next to him.

"What time is it?" Jules asked confused.

"12:00 in the afternoon" Sam told Jules and saw how shocked Jules face expression was.

Jules was never one for sleeping in, and since becoming pregnant she hadn't slept that long.

...*.*...

Sam and Jules spent the entire day lounging around the house and watching tv and plating with Liam. Sam dreaded the time when he would have to head back home for the night to shower and sleep for work the following day.

"Jules, I know this might be a little too early but would you mind moving in with me?" Sam asked Jules as he served her dinner

Jules was shocked but not entirely "Sam I would want nothing more than for us to be living together but I ummm..." Jules stumbled trying to find the right words as to not hurt Sam.

"Jules if you don't want to you don't have to it was just a suggestion." Sam snapped back.

"Sam what I mean is..." Jules started to say but watched as Sam walked into the living grabbed his sweater and keys and headed out, bug stopped and kissed his son who was in his rocker. "Sam please don't leave." Jules begged but Sam didn't even hesitant to look back.

Jules was extremely taken back by Sams actions and was furious that he would leave without explaining himself.

While Jules laid in bed she quickly texted Sam asking for an explanation, she waited an hour but when he never replied she settled in for the night.

Sam saw Jules message but preferred not to reply, he was furious that he was the one who was putting so much effort into amending their relationship, he doubted Jules committment to their relationship. He hated to have to be the one who left home at night and left his family behind not knowing what could possibly happen to them, and Jules not being able to see how much he hated leaving her and their baby boy at night killed him.

* * *

please review and let me know what you think, especially the ending cuz I'm a little on the edge about it and might change it.


	9. Rainy Nights

**I Just want to start off by thanking you guys for all your wonderful helpful reviews... Thank you so much Reviews make my day and the typing up of the story worth it! **

...*.*...  
**Any suggestions with where you would like this story to go are more than welcome and deeply and are extremely appreciated since I have no idea what to do with this story. **

...*.*...

**I have some ideas where I think the story should go, like another baby? marriage for S&J? what about TeamOne? but what do you guys think since ultimately you guys are the ones who read! let me know in your wonderful reviews or you can always PM me!  
**

...*.*...

Jules and Sam hadn't spoken in two days, Since sam left Jules had been doubting herself but deep down she knew that she had ultimately made the correct decision with not moving in with Sam so early.

Sam still hadn't been able to comprehend why Jules, the woman he loved and the mother of his child, would refuse to not move with him.

...*.*...

Jules was cleaning up after dinner and suddenly felt an urge to talk to Sam but since he hasn't been answering his phone she decided fo go over to his place and have a serious conversation with him so they could try and patch things up between them.

Jules dressed Liam in warm clothes since it was raining outside and it was extremely cold. As Jules strapped Liam into his carseat she grabbed everything she would need and left her apartment.

When Jules swung the door open to her apartment she was taken back by the cold air as it stung her skin. Jules placed a thick fleece over Liams carseat so he wouldn't get wet.

Jules quickly ran to her car and opened up the back door and quickly latched the carseat to the base and hearing the click Jules shut the door and quickly got into the drivers side and turned the car on and headed to Sams apartment.

...*.*...

When Jules arrived at Sams apartment she parked in the visitor lot and toon liam out of the car and headed to Sams apartment.

Sam had just finished a long shift at work and was in the shower, he heard knocking on his front door but quickly dismissed it not knowing who could possibly be knocking and he continued with his shower.

Jules was standing outside and had been knocking on the door of Sams apartment for five minutes, she had seen Sams car in his lot when she pulled up so she knew he was home.

Jules quickly dialed Sams number in hopes that he would answer. Jules was quickly starting to become soaked in water and since she didn't want Liam getting sick again she ran back to her car and relentlessly kept dialing Sams number.

Sam coming out of the shower heard his phone ringing and when he saw Jules had called several times back to back he called her back. Jules had finally given up and was about to hop into the driver seat when her phone rang.

"Jules what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Are you home?" Jules asked Sam.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you open your door then." Jules asked Sam

Sam didn't reply he walked to his front door and when he opened it he didn't see anyone

"Jules where are you at?" Sam asked confused as to why Jules had asked him to open his front door.

"Im in my car, I'll be up in a few." Jules responded

When Jules was at Sams door, Sam was surprised to see Jules' clothes wet.

"Did you walk here? why are you practically soaked?" Sam asked as he took the carseat from Jules hand.

"No I didn't walk here, I had been standing outside your door for a while knocking." Jules replied then took off her coat "Where can I put it." Jules asked holding up her drenched coat, Sam toon it from Jules and walked into his washroom and tossed it in the dryer.

"Im so sorry Jules, if I would have known it was you I would have opened it right away." Sam apologized when he walked back into his living room. "Ill be right back", Sam returned with a stack of pjs and towels. "Here dry yourself off, change and ill put your clothes in the dryer." Sam suggested

Jules without hesitation took the clothes that Sam offered her. Sam still wrapped in his towel leaned down and took the blanket off Liams carseat and put it aside to dry too. "Oh man, you look like a fluffy marshmallow." Sam said then took Liam out of his carseat and quickly removed his big sweater.

Once everything was drying and Jules and Sam were changed Jules settled down on the couch. "Sorry about all this" Jules said "I just want to talk to you real quick, no more than an hour I know you have work tommorrow."

Sam sighed and waited for Jules to continue.

"Sam I'm truly sorry if I hurt you in anyway, it wasn't my intention to cause you any harm when you asked me to move in with you and I told you no. Sam I would want nothing more than for us to live together but I think right now both of us aren't truly ready for that." Jules told Sam and kept her eyes pinned to his "Right now I have so much going on and us diving right back into a relationship could be disastrous for us I'm not just thinking for myself or you but I'm thinking about Liam. He deserves two parents that truly love each other, what are relationship was like before I left wasn't the best we were so caught up in ourselves we never once thought about what consequences could come from us sneaking around." Jules said and waited to see if Sam wanted to jump in...

"Jules I get it, I really do and I'm sorry I just left without giving you an opportunity to talk, and your right we knew what could have happened if we continued our relationship but till this day I never regret what we had and because of what we did we have a son now and I can't ever say I regret breaking the rules for you. I was just upset because I hate having to leave you and Liam at night to come here and sleep as if I'm hiding you two from someone." Sam told Jules and wiped the tears that were falling down her face then held onto her hand. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring your calls these past days, I was such an idiot something could have happend to you and Liam and I wouldn't have know. I guess I'm still somewhat in that caveman-ish (Buckeye am I, I love how u used that word in your review!) era where I expect you to do as I say, and I'm surprised i haven't learned yet that I can't do that with you." Sam told Jules causing her to chuckle. "With that Said I need you to know that I love you and you take all the time in the world to decide, because at the end if rushing us is gonna break us I won't take that risk."

"And I want you to know that you have no reason to fell like your hiding us from anyone, me and Liam are gonna be here always." Jules told Sam theneaned in and kissed him.

Sam and Jules were both relived that they had finally talked and were back on a clean slate.

"Have you ate because I'm starving" Sam asked sarcastically

"Yeah I did, go eat I'll sit with you." Jules told Sam and they both walked into his kitchen"Hey, I have hot chocolate and cheesecake you want some" Sam offered Jules and then started serving her.

Sam had brought in Chinese takeout on his way home from work.

...*.*...

"I better get home." Jules said then walked back to the sink and washed off her plate.

"Jules I really dont think you should be driving in this weather, especially with Liam." Sam voiced his concern.

"Sam I have to go home, Liam will be up soon and I'll have to feed and change him not to mention he will probably appreciate his crib more than the carseat." Jules explained to Sam.

"Okay but I'm driving behind you to make sure you get home safe." Sam told Jules then saw she was going to tell him otherwise. "Please Jules." Sam begged and Jules knew that she really wouldn't say no to him having a peaceful mind.

Sam gathered Jules clothes from the dryer and placed the blanket over Liams carseat and then all three headed to the door and quickly they made their way to Jules car. Sam followed closely behind Jules and when they got fo her apartment he carried Liam upstairs followed by Jules.

"Goodnight, I love you, call me when you get home." Jules asked of Sam then kissed him and Sam said his Goodnights and headed home.

Jules got a call shortly after and went to sleep knowing that Sam too had gotten home safe and sound.

...*.*..

**As you guys can see I'm out of ideas since I ended the chapter without any real clue to what's gonna happen so HELP!  
**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! I look toward to reading all your suggestions! **


	10. Family of Samuel Braddock?

**Thank you #FlashJammers for all your very helpful reviews, Im sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wrote my oneshot and after that I was beat! **

**let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter!  
**

* * *

Jules was at the parking walking around waiting for Sam to show up. Sam had asked to see Jules so they could talk about something important so they decoded to make it a day at the park, Jules had insisted that they meet at his place so he can rest since he would have been working the night shift that morning.

Sam was pulling up into the park lot and he could spot Jules walking down the trail with Liam in the baby Bjorn. Sam quickly exited his car and went to catch up to Jules.

"You have a beautiful son." Sam whispered into Jules ear acting like he was a stranger.

"He has a handsome dad." Jules said "How was work"

"Good" Sam responded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jules asked nervously and caressing the top of Liams head.

"Umm.. the team picnic is this weekend and I want you and Liam to come, everyone is gonna be there with their families and I have you and Liam now. plus everyone is dying to meet Liam and see you again." Sam asked.

"Sam I don't think..." Sam cut Jules off before he could finish.

Sam lead Jules to a grassy area and helped remove Liam from the Bjorn and sat next to her. "Jules please. I know that's probably the last thing you want to do, but we can just hangout and we don't even have to mention anything about how Liam got here and us. I really do want you and Liam to be there." Sam told Jules as he held onto her hand.

Jules really knew that she wasn't ready for that, She didn't know how she would tell her 'Family' that she lied to them and then left without saying a word to them, but she knew that Liam and her were Sams life and family and he deserved to have that there with him. "Okay but I need you to do something for me..." Sam nodded "Can you ask the team if we could meet up somewhere before hand because I really do think its time that we talk to them about everything." Jules said

"Of course." Sam replied back "Now let's go get some breakfast because I'm starving." Sam practically yelled and helped Jules stand back up.

Sam had left his car parked in the park lot so they wouldn't have to be up and down the entire time in two separate cars.

When sam and Jules arrived at restaurant they were quickly seated and had there orders taken.

Sam was holding Liam in his arms trying to get his son to giggle or smile.

"My mom said I smiled at six weeks old, and no it wasn't a sleepy smile or a poopy diaper." Sam told Jules catching her off guard.

" You told your mom? you never told me anything" Jules asked and Sam nodded "What did she say?"

"She said that she wants to meet her grandson asap and that she told my dad and he said...neverm..." but before he could stop Jules gave him her death stare. "My dad says I should ask for full custody of Liam."

"What!" Jules literally screamed catching everyones attention.

"Jules relax of course I told him that I would never do that to you." Sam quickly told Jules trying to calm her down.

Jules relaxed and removed Liam from his carseat and sat him on her lap.  
"Is that all your parents said?" Jules asked knowing how Sams family can actually be.

Sam was hesitant to respond "My mom asked for me and Liam to visit for Christmas." Sam spattered out

"Just you and Liam" Jules said knowing that Sams mom never liked her for breaking up with Sam and especially now since she kept Sam from his son.

"Don't worry I would never make you go through that, I told her I had to work this Christmas." Sam responded

When their food arrived Sam and Jules ate peacefully but Jules could tell that Sam was exhausted and he was trying to play if off.

"Where do you wanna next" Sam asked Jules as they were leaving the restaurant after their breakfast meal.

"were going back to your place and your getting some sleep." Jules told Sam. Sam wanted to contradict Jules but knew that he really was overdoing himself.

...*.*...

When Sam and Jules arrived at Sams apartment Jules quickly ushered Sam into the shower, as Sam showered Jules laid in his bed with Liam on her chest looking around and very alert of his surroundings.

"I think he's gonna have your eyes." Jules told Sam as he stepped back into the bedroom with a towel around his body.

"Maybe but he definetly has your face structure." Sam said

...*.*...

Sam had quickly drifted off to bed to sleep as soon as he laid down, his job was very demanding but Jules knew exactly what his job was like since she once was a member of team one.

Sam woke up at around five in the afternoon, he got out of bed when he noticed Jules wasn't by his side. When he walked into his living room he could see Liam in the air smiling down at his mom.

Sam crept up and when Jules pushed Liam back up Sam quickly snatched him and walked and sat across from Jules.

Sam and Jules were enjoying each others company when Sam got a urgent text from Winnie saying that TeamThree needed back up ASAP and to be at the barn immediately.

Jules understood and watched as Sam grabbed his stuff and headed to the door.

"Sam" Jules whispered and Sam turned around "be careful out there." Jules told Sam wanting for Sam to return home safely. Sam reassured her that he would be okay and to make herself at home.

While Sam was away at work Jules stayed behind and decided to make dinner for when he returned they could both eat.

..*.*...

At the beauty parlor where a group of men were holding people hostage Sam had been shot and had taken two in the vest and one in his right thigh, Sam was bleeding quickly and was rushed to the hospital.

As time procedded Jules was becoming more and more worried as to why Sam hadn't arrived but no one ever bothered to inform her that Sam had been shot and was taken in for emergency surgery.

Jules worry grew to big so she card the barn and asked for Sam Braddock but when Winnie told Jules that he was in the hospital Jules almost passed out and asked what hospital he was at and was she quickly packed Liam and took him with her.

When Jules arrived at the hospital she asked for Samuel Braddock and was directed to a waiting room, as Jules stepped out of the elevator she could see all of team one waiting on pins and needles.

"Jules." Ed said when he noticed Jules approaching, he quickly jogged to her and helped her with Liam who was asleep in his carseat.

Everyone hugged Jules and were a bit confused as fo why she were there since no one knew about her and Sam new attempt at a new relationship.

Jules waited eagerly and awkwardly as they all waited for news from the surgeon.

Liam had started to fuss and Jules quickly released his from his carseat and laid him on her chest. No one could take their eyes off the beautiful baby boy who looked just his mom and dad.

"He really is a good mix between the two of you." Sarge spoke up as he saw how much Jules cared for her son.

Jules smiled at his comment and it warmed her heart and gave her hope that everything would be okay between herself and the people who she considered her only family.

Finally the doors were swung open and no one could deny how much blood the doctor had on his surgical outfit. Jules heart sunk when she saw the doctors face expression which indicated something that she wasn't gonna like.

"Family of Samuel Braddock?" The doctor asked and everyone stood up from their chairs and awaited news.


	11. On The Road To Recovery

All of the team was anxiously waiting for the doctor to tell them Sams status. Jules held tightly onto Liam hoping that everything would be okay with Sam.

" he is a fighter he's gonna make a full recovery but it will take some time, luckily the bullet missed major arteries and we were able to stop the bleeding. Although he will be extremely sore and might have to be on bed rest for a week so his leg muscles could relax. he's asking for a Jules." the doctor turned and faced Jules directly "Im guessing that's you." Jules nodded.

"You can follow me if you want to see him, but your son wont be able to come with you for safety reasons." Jules nodded and turned to her team.

Ed was the first to extend his hands to Jules to take Liam from her so she could see Sam. "Go we'll watch him while your gone, just tell Sam we said hi." Ed asked and Jules placed Liam in his arms and then followed the doctor out to Sams room.

Jules stood outside the Sams door and took a deep breathe before walking in.

Jules walked to Sam and sat next to him in a chair, Sam was pale and looked fragile under all the wires and tubes.

Jules grabbed Sams hand and kissed it lightly "Hey Sam, your gonna be okay the doctor says you have to get a lot of rest okay." Jules whispered to Sam and watched as he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Jules?" Sam asked Jules in a groggy voice.

"Im right here Sam." Jules reaffirmed him

Sam struggled to keep his eyes opened but all Sam wanted was to see Jules and his son. "Where's Liam at?"

"Hes with Ed and the team outside." Jules replied then stroked Sams cheek "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." Sam joked with Jules which caused her to giggle.

"You scared me when you didn't come home." Jules said and tried hard to hide her tears.

"Jules, I'm okay don't worry about me, I'm sorry I probably should have asked the team to call you." Sam replied as he wiped under Jules eye.

Sam and Jules talked and Sam had Finally convinced Jules that she should take Liam back home so she and their could have a good rest.

...*.*...

Ed was rocking Liam back and forth which had made Liam fall asleep, Ed and the whole team couldn't believe the resemblance between Sam Jules and their baby boy.

Jules walked up to Team One and said that if they wanted they could go in and see Sam and that she was going home for the rest of the night. "Before I leave,can I ask you guys something?" Jules asked and the team nodded. "Do you think we could get together and talk about this whole situation, me and Sam and Sam being Liams father and why I left." Jules asked sincerely

"Of course" Ed answered for everyone, but no one seemed to hesitate.

Jules aid thank you and then her goodnight and let team one know that she would be back tommorrow after Liam woke up.

...*.*...

Jules drove back home and settled in and went to sleep content that Sam would be okay and that soon he would be home.

...*.*...

The following morning Jules arrived at the hospital with Liam and was surprised to see Greg sitting in a chair watching over Sam.

"Goodmorning, I didn't know you were gonna stay here all night." Jules said to Greg as she placed Liam, still in his carrier on another chair.

" I thought of he woke up he wouldn't want to be in a hospital room by himself." Greg responded.

Jules and Greg talked for about an hour before Sam stirred awake.

Sam immediately asked for Liam who was still asleep, but Jules walked over and unbuckled Liam from his carrier and handed him to his father.

"Hi buddy." Sam cooed over Liam who was still asleep and now on his chest.

Greg politely excised himself and left, but not before thanked him from the bottom of her heart for keeping Sam company.

...*.*...

That same after noon Sam was released from the hospital and told to be on on strict bedrest for a week so he could return to work.

Sam and Jules had both agreed that Sam would stay at his apartment because his building had elevators which would be better for Sam but Jules would temporary move in until sam was at 100%.

Sam was released the following afternoon on very strict orders, that he was to follow if he didn't want to end up back in the hospital.

Jules pulled up into Sams apartment complex and she quickly helped Sam put of the passenger side and Sam leaned against the car while Jules grabbed Liam.

"Jules I can walk, you don't have to keep holding me up, especially when you have liam in his carseat." Sam told Jules because he was concerned that Jules would accidentally drop Liam.

"Sam don't be silly!" Jules replied back and helped Sam step into the elevator.

Once inside the apartment Jules settled Sam into his bed and helped him get comfortable and elevated his injured leg to help him relax a bit more.

"Do you need anything before I go back home for a bit and grab some stuff?" Jules asked.

Sam nodded and Jules went and grabbed Liam and was ready to leave. "Can he stay here with me?" Sam asked referring to their son.

"Sam you need to rest" Jules said but saw that Sams face had turned to disappointment real quick. Jules sighed "Okay, I'll leave you the diaper bag right here" Jules told Sam and was extremely happy when his face lit up. Jules placed the diaper bag on Sams bed then unstrapped Liam from his carseat and passed him to Sam. Sam laid liam on his chest.

"Ill be back in about an hour, if you need anything call me." Jules told Sam then kissed Liam and Sam and headed out.

...*.*...

Jules had tooken longer than she thought, but she practically needed to bring all of Liams stuff from her apartment. When Jules walked into Sams bedroom both Father and Son were fast asleep.

Jules couldn't help but smile inwardly at how Peaceful Sam looked with their son on his bare chest sleeping.

Jules knew the next week was gonna be crazy living in an apartmentshe hadn't been in , in over a year. but nonetheless she was gonna use this time to see how herself Sam and their son Liam lived together.


End file.
